Jonas
Jonas is an ancient Animan who became the first & sole Red Guardian Ranger in a past fight against an enemy that threatened the Animen. Biography Life Jonas lived in an ancient time when the Animen lived on Earth, facing a mysterious monster that was attacking his people during his youth. Though greatly outmatched, Jonas's desire to protect not only his life, but all life on the world enabled the planet to respond by giving him the Whale Blast Morpher & Whale CubeZord. Becoming the first Beast Guardian Ranger, the original Red Guardian Ranger of the Whale Spirit, Jonas freezed the monster with the Whale CubeZord sending their enemy into deep space. From then on, Jonas was named the Great King of the Animen while the embodiment of the Earth's power which he held was named the Great Guardian Cube. Following this, the Animen would create a new world named Animalia where they could reside in peace, with Jonas using the Whale Blaster Morpher to create a Link Cube to the old world, serving as the core of the gateway while six additional Guardian Cubes were created to serve as keys. Jonas left a message recorded in the Whale Blaster Morpher, detailing this history, in case his descendants found it. Legacy Mysteriously, the origin of New Animalia would not be part of recorded history in the following generation of Animen leading to the modern generations being unaware of Jonas & the Great Guardian Cube. The legend did evidently circulate, however, in space where the likes of Troy Burrows of the Super Mega Rangers & Naughtless Dread both sought after the Link Cube for their respective agenda. The truth was eventually discovered by the modern Beast Guardian Rangers, which included four Animen who had served as guardians to the Link Cube, once Troy had come & joined them uncovering the Link Cube, recovering the Great Guardian Cube which projected Jonas' message to future generations. Having already arrived on Earth & made an enemy of the Beast Guardian Rangers, Dread caught up with them and made the Whale Blast Morpher his target, realizing that it would lead him to his quarry: the Whale CubeZord. But the resulting confrontation led to Super Megaforce Red stealing the Whale Blast Morpher & being pursued by Brent Hawkins/Red Guardian Ranger, the Beast Guardian Rangers' first human member. Witnessing the Beast Guardian Rangers' heroic resolve as they asserted their right to the Great Guardian Cube, noting it as the treasure which connected everything to them being here with the power to protect the Earth, Troy & his team offered the Whale Blast Morpher to Brent & his team who accepted the responsibility of facing Dread & carrying on the wish for peace held by Jonas & all who have protected the planet. Held by Brent, the Whale Blast Morpher hosting Jonas' spirit resonated with the human's resolve & so granted him the Animan Power of Jonas which was left behind within the Whale Blast Morpher, granting Brent the ability to morph into the second Red Guardian Ranger with Whale Spirit. Personality Powers & Abilities Animan Power : The natural energy of individual Animen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Guardian Cube, granting the potential to unlock Animan powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Animan's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. Jonas's Animan Power was left behind in his morpher, & ultimately infused itself into Brent when his resolve resonated with the morpher, allowing him to become the second Red Guardian Ranger with the Whale Spirit. Red Guardian Ranger The Whale Spirit is Jonas' Beast Guardian Ranger form, based on the powers of a whale. Arsenal * Whale Blast Morpher Zords * Whale CubeZord Notes *Jonas is similar to the Grand Shogun from Power Rangers Super Samurai, in which he is an ancient warrior who has a fighting form, later gained by a modern day hero as a power-up. *Jonas's name may be a homage to the prophet Jonah in the Old Testament, who was well known for being swallowed by a giant fish (although it was often depicted as a whale). See Also *Cetus - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Male Category:PR Deceased Category:Beast Guardian Rangers